


Coconut Candy

by hallelujah99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Related, Fluffy, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: 5 times TJ and Cyrus watched the sun set, and 1 time they watched it rise





	Coconut Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opatrickr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatrickr/gifts).



1-The first time they watched the sunset together, it was only a coincidence they were even hanging out.

TJ was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him in the snow until Cyrus was right behind him. “Hey.” TJ said simply. “Hey.” Cyrus replied. It was the first time Cyrus had run into TJ at the park since the time he told him about swinging to relieve a bad mood. It was instantly clear to each boy that the other was there for that reason. “So, feeling bad about yourself?” TJ asked. He almost didn’t want to, he was afraid it would come across as prying, but he didn’t feel like he could sit there and say nothing.

“More bored than anything, honestly. All of my parents are really busy this week. They’re all therapists, and apparently everyone needs lots of therapy around the holidays, family drama stuff, I guess.”

“Ha! You could say that again.” TJ replied. “Yeah? Your family too?” Cyrus asked, turning his therapist voice on. “No, not that bad. I mean, it is because- nevermind.” TJ wasn’t going to spill his secrets to Cyrus, they were casual friends at best, and he wasn’t sure what he’d think about everything that was going on.

“Well, it’s okay if you’re not comfortable talking about it, but if you want to, I’m all ears.” Cyrus said calmly. It sounded so professional that it made TJ worry that Cyrus was thinking something horrible was going on in his house. He decided he might as well bite the bullet and tell him, so that he would see it was really only minor.

“All it is, is that my dad’s parents came into town today for the week and asked when my sister and I are getting confirmed and my dad told them that we both chose not to, and now they’re all upset, at me and Amber, but especially at my dad, and I feel bad because he hardly gets to see them and now they’re mad at him.”

“Okay, real quick-what do you mean getting confirmed?” Cyrus asked.

“It’s a religious thing. Like once you’re old enough to choose to be a Catholic, then you go through these classes and then a ceremony and then you’re officially an adult member of the Catholic church.” TJ explained.

“Ah, so your grandparents are mad that you chose not to do that…even though the whole thing is supposed to be about choice?”

“Yep, pretty much! And they literally tried to get my dad to force us to do it, which is totally stupid!”

“It is pretty stupid!” Cyrus agreed and TJ felt so much better that he wasn’t alone in thinking that. “Also, it’s not your fault that your grandparents are mad at you, that’s their choice to let that affect them. And it’s not your fault they’re mad at your dad, either. And besides, your dad’s been alive more than twice as long as you have, he probably has a whole long history of pissing off his parents, but they still come around, and I’m guessing they still love him. They’ll get over this, too. But, remember you’re the kid, it’s not your job to fix whatever is going on with the adults.” TJ continued swinging in silence for a moment, taking everything in. Some of what Cyrus had said was stuff he knew but really needed to be reminded of, other things he had never even considered.

“You make a lot of good points. I feel a lot less guilty now.” TJ smiled at Cyrus. “Just another service I provide.” Cyrus replies. “Is there anything else getting you down?” There was, but TJ really truly did not want to talk about it. “Nah, that’s the reason I ran out today. I feel a lot better now, though. Swinging helps. You help.”

TJ didn’t see the way Cyrus blushed at his comment.

“Oh look the sun is about to set!” Cyrus commented. TJ followed his gaze.

“Ugh, it’s not even 5! How can the sun set this early?!” TJ complained. He knew he and Cyrus would need to start heading home soon.

“Well, it is the solstice. Earliest sunset of the year.” Cyrus replied with a smile.

TJ laughed “How do you just know everything?” “I don’t know everything! I couldn’t shoot a basketball to save my life!”

“Well someday when the court isn’t covered in ice we can come here and I’ll teach you.”

“Deal.”

They continued watching the sunset in a peaceful silence while they swung slowly.

***

2-The second time they watch the sunset was Cyrus’s first time at TJ’s house. They’d made plans to hang out at Cyrus’s but his mom and stepdad were out of town, and his other house was getting renovations, and his stepmom preferred if Cyrus didn’t have friends over during.

TJ had tried to think of another plan, but when Cyrus had asked, he was helpless to say no to him. Which was a weird feeling, he usually had no problem speaking his mind. He just wanted to give everything to this guy who was quickly becoming his new best friend.

So they ended up at TJ’s, and when TJ brought Cyrus into his room, he made no mention of the obvious fact that he shared a fairly small bedroom with his twin sister. They sat on the bed, just talking. It was strange, TJ thought, with his other friends they usually were playing video games, riding dirt bikes, doing something, but with Cyrus, the conversation just never seemed to run dry.

Cyrus looked out the window by TJ’s bed. “You never told me you could see the sunset from your bedroom window!”

“I never knew.” TJ stated, simply and honestly.

“How could you have never known?” Cyrus asked, keeping his eyes on the sun that was nearing, but not quite touching the horizon.

“I just moved into this room last week. I had my own room before but my grandma moved in to it.” TJ looked at his hands. He didn’t like talking about this. It was embarrassing but he figured with Cyrus being in his house, he was probably already aware, at least in part, of TJ’s family situation.

TJ didn’t wait for a reply from Cyrus when he went on to explain “My grandma wanted to move in because, you know, she has arthritis and stuff and can’t really cook or drive anymore. But also…my parents needed someone to help out, with money. My grandma helps pay our rent. We were almost going to get evicted”

“TJ…that sucks. I’m so sorry. Thank you for telling me that, I know it probably wasn’t easy.” TJ nodded, keeping his eyes down and fighting back tears. “I was so mad when they said I had to move into Amber’s room. What 14 year old guy wants to share a room with his sister? Why can’t Nana just move into the old folks home that’s literally two blocks away and we could see her all the time? But then my mom broke down and told me that it was the only way we could afford to stay in our house.”

“I’m sorry, Teej. I know that must suck but it’s really nice of you to be so flexible and help your family out.” TJ nodded but kept his eyes on his hands. He didn’t really feel better, and it didn’t seem Cyrus knew what to say in this situation.

“Can I hug you?” Cyrus asked softly. TJ nodded. He really needed a hug right then. Cyrus leaned over and held on to TJ, who took a moment before wrapping his arms back around Cyrus. Cyrus rocked him gently and TJ let a few tears fall from his eyes and onto Cyrus’s shoulder before he was able to regulate himself and breathe normally, and melt into the hug. It felt good, it felt so good to talk to someone about what was going on and to be held and comforted. TJ pulled away only once his arms got tired of holding.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” TJ said, smiling (finally) at Cyrus. Cyrus blushed and looked back out the window. “The sunset is starting!” He announced. TJ looked out the little window, placing his face close to Cyrus’s to see. It was only a winter sunset, not all that colorful, but he was determined to watch the whole thing, as it seemed to mean a lot to Cyrus. He didn’t want to sit in silence though, he wanted something to take his mind off everything.

He brought up the first thing that popped into his head. “So, Valentine’s Day is coming up, huh?” “Uh, yeah, ten days I think.” Cyrus replied, not taking his eyes off the sunset.

“You thinking about asking anyone to be your valentine?” TJ asked. His voice was joking, despite their close friendship, they’d never really talked about crushes. TJ wasn’t sure why. He also wasn’t sure how he felt about a number of things.

“Last time I participated in anything Valentine’s related was in fifth grade when everyone would give a little valentine to everyone else in the class. I guess I had about twenty-five valentines that year, and they all got a fun size candy bar, which makes up for me having no valentines since then or for the foreseeable future.”

TJ laughed. Cyrus really had a way of brightening his mood with his silly jokes. “Well, if its any consolation, I also have not had a valentine since then, nor do I have anyone lined up this year. Actually, scratch that, last year Amber got full sized candy bars from like four different guys and one of them had coconut in it so she gave it to me. So if you count that, I did have a valentine last year, but it was a guy and I’ve never spoken to him.”

“Ew you like coconut?”

TJ was glad that was the part Cyrus decided to focus on. He felt weird about his implied joke about having a male valentine.

“Oh whatever, if you hate coconut, that’s fine, leaves more for me.” TJ replies, lightly shouldering Cyrus as the two continued staring out the window at the disappearing sun.

*** 

3-The third time they watched the sunset together, they were back at the park. “It’s so beautiful outside!” Cyrus commented as soon as he saw TJ. They’d made plans to hang out at Cyrus’s house, but Cyrus had switched it to the park to celebrate the first warm day of the year. “I know, I know!” TJ replied. “But it sucks when you think about the fact it’s probably due to climate change that it’s warm so early.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, “I know, you’re right. It does suck that we’re all destroying this planet and that we won’t have clean air to breathe when we’re old. I get it. But can we just enjoy it for today?” The hopeful and optimistic look in his eyes got TJ, just like it did every time. “Yes, yes. What do you wanna do? Wanna go on a walk?” Cyrus nodded, before adding “A leisurely walk, though.” TJ laughed “It’s like you think I don’t know you.”

In reality, TJ knew Cyrus incredibly well, and vice versa. TJ knew Cyrus’s parents custody schedule, and that he slept with a night light, and the fact that he loved oatmeal raisin cookies. He also knew that Cyrus believed in a higher power, that sometimes he still felt sad about his parents divorce, and that he sometimes stayed up at night, terrified that he’d be a failure in life.

TJ also knew that Cyrus gave him butterflies every time they walked as close as they were, and he knew to expect it when the urge to grab his hand became almost unbearable. Suddenly, despite the still-cool weather, TJ felt himself growing warm. He reached up and pulled his beanie off, using it to wipe the sweat off his neck before sticking it in his pocket.

Cyrus’s beautiful laugh rang out then and for a second TJ couldn’t understand why, until “Your hair is green!” TJ had totally forgotten. “I was at a St. Patrick’s day parade this morning!” “I know, but I didn’t know that entailed dying your hair green!” “It washes out in the shower.” TJ mumbled as he moved to put his beanie back on.

“No, stop, stop, you look cute.” Cyrus said, reaching up and placing a hand on TJ’s arm to stop him. It was a throwaway comment, but TJ heard it loud and clear-Cyrus called him cute, and suddenly, his heart was pounding and just taking his hat off wasn’t enough to prevent him from feeling warm. He unzipped his coat and slid it down his shoulders.

“Kiss me, I’m Irish- really TJ” Cyrus asked, giggling. Ah yes, that _was_ the T-shirt he was wearing. “Didn’t work, I didn’t get any kisses.” TJ said with a pout. When he said it, he hadn’t intended for it to sound like any type of request. It was just banter. So he was surprised when Cyrus stepped in front of him, cutting him off, and grabbed his hand. “Well, let me change that.” TJ’s mouth was dry and he was at an absolute loss for words. Cyrus lifted their joined hands and placed a firm kiss on the back of it. Without thinking, TJ quickly pulled their joined hands and kissed the back of Cyrus’s, before letting go of Cyrus’s hand.

Cyrus looked shocked and for a moment TJ regretted everything, but then Cyrus said “I’m just Jewish really. Guess I’ll have to get a shirt specially made.” TJ nodded and the two walked on. TJ could feel the spot on the back of his hand where Cyrus had kissed him, almost like it was burning, but in a good way, and in the same way he could still feel the back of Cyrus’s hand on his lips.

“What else do you do to celebrate St. Patrick’s Day, besides the parade?” Cyrus asked. “Well, corned beef and cabbage for dinner, then my parents go out and just drink green beer. My dad almost tried to bring me and Amber this year and sneak us beers but since my grandma will be there he decided not to.” “What? Are you serious?” Cyrus seemed incredulous.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not really a big deal, my parents have always let us have their beer foam or a sip of wine or whatever, I had a glass of champagne at my cousins wedding last summer.” Cyrus’s eyes were wide with wonder. “Did you get drunk?” TJ blushed “I mean a little?” After a beat, Cyrus asked “What’s it like?” TJ shrugged “I don’t know, you feel warm, tingly, a little off balance, a little more confident…I don’t know! It’s different for everyone I guess. We can figure it out together in a few years, how’s that sound?” “Maybe more than just a few years.” Cyrus said. “Alright, just let me know.”

TJ liked the idea of still being in Cyrus’s life years down the road. He wondered what that looked like, and what he wanted it to look like.

After a minute, they reached the top of a hill, and Cyrus gasped “Look, it’s the sunset.” TJ smiled at him “you love the sunset, don’t you.” Cyrus nodded “It’s magical.”

Everything seemed magical when Cyrus was around, TJ thought as he watched the sun dip below the horizon.

*** 

4- The fourth time they watched the sunset together was on the bleachers behind their middle school building. TJ’s basketball practice had gotten out half an hour before Cyrus showed up, finally finished with watching play rehearsals and giving his critiques as junior director. Cyrus came running up to TJ, yelling as soon as he was within earshot “Teej! How’s it going?” His face was so eager and TJ could feel his heart melting. Yep, he had a crush on this boy and he knew it.

“Not too bad, Underdog! How’s the play going?” “Good, really good! I think we’ll be all set for next weekend! You’re coming on opening night, on Friday, right?” “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” TJ smiled.

“Oh! Before I forget!” Cyrus reached into his backpack and pulled out a Mounds candy bar, handing it to TJ. “I remember you saying how much you like coconut candy.” TJ took the candy bar into his hands and it felt like he was holding something precious. “Thank you! Where’d you get this?”

“In Spanish class today, we got treats because we were having a fiesta for Cinco de Mayo.” “Ah right, right.” “See what you’re missing out on, taking French?” “Okay but we get a crepe party at the end of the year, not to mention, I can speak French-je peux parlez francais.” TJ wiggled his eyebrows.

“Say more.” Cyrus said quietly. TJ panicked-what is there to say off the top of your head? “Um, Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? Mon oncle a quarante ans. Le lapin est blanc….”

( _What’s the matter? My uncle is 40. The rabbit is white.)_

Cyrus kept his eyes on TJ, waiting for him to continue. TJ found himself able to articulate what he was thinking in (imperfect) French, rather than random phrases. “Tu es mignon. Tu es beau. J’ai des sentiments pour toi. Je veux être plus qu’amis.”

( _You’re cute. You’re handsome. I have feelings for you. I want to be more than friends.)_

Cyrus looked mesmerized and TJ wondered if he just really loved the sound of French or if there was more to it. He had hope but he was also was afraid of getting his hopes up too much.

“What did that all mean?” Cyrus asked, still seemingly in a bit of a trance. “I said ‘What’s the matter, my uncle is 40, the rabbit is white...’”

“You said more than that.” Cyrus argued, and it was quite clear he was right. “It’s a secret.” TJ smiled. “Just tell me? Please?!” Cyrus pouted, and if it was anything else, TJ would have probably given up the information, his puppy dog eyes were just that cute. But he wasn’t ready for that. “Non. Know what that means?” Cyrus rolled his eyes but smiled. “Si, yo comprendo.”

Cyrus yawned then, a big, long yawn. “I’m sorry, am I boring you?” TJ joked. “No, no, I’m just tired. I woke up early this morning and it just takes a lot of energy to watch the play and focus on everything and make sure I get all my notes written clearly and everything. I think the play will be good but I still am worried about everything going well”

“Hey, I already know it’s going to be great. You’ve put so much heart into it and you’re so good at whatever you put your mind to. I know it’s going to be great, alright Cy? And I’ll be there every performance, sitting with you if you want.” TJ had only meant to give a friendly motivational speech but it felt like it might have been a little bit more.

Cyrus smiled at him, and TJ couldn’t quite read his expression, but Cyrus nodded slightly and said “I’d like that.” TJ felt a tension in the air and noticed his eyes darting to Cyrus’s lips, so he looked away quickly.

“Woah, look, if you look through the trees there you can see the sun setting.” That got Cyrus’s attention right away.” “Where?” “Here, look through here…” TJ pulled Cyrus closer to him, and somehow, the two ended up pressed against each other, facing watching the little sliver of sunset. Cyrus slowly lowered his head on TJ’s shoulder, and TJ dared not move, reveling in the feeling of having his crush so close.

He almost grabbed his hand just before the sun fell out of view.

***

5- The fifth time they watch the sunset together, they’re on Cyrus’s boat. TJ had just got his boaters license, as Cyrus was too afraid to drive it himself, but TJ wanted the chance to take it out, just the two of them. It wasn’t by chance that TJ asked Cyrus if they could take the boat out around 7, so that they could catch the sunset together.

They had taken the boat out, cruised around the lake for a bit, taken a quick dip at a sandbar, splashed around, and were sitting next to each other on the comfortable boat seats, towels wrapped around their shoulders, just talking.

TJ had a lot on his mind. He had a crush on his best friend, that he’d known for a a few weeks now. He’d had crushes on friends before, but this one felt different. It felt stronger, deeper. But it also felt different because unlike in past situations, TJ was starting to allow himself to hope.

For one thing, Cyrus had never shown interest in a girl. He’d had a girlfriend, but he had made it clear to TJ that he had never actually had romantic feelings for her. He’d never talked about what girls he thought were cute. The other day when Marty had casually mentioned how attractive some actress was, Cyrus’s response of “Hm, what? Oh yeah, she’s….super cute” reminded TJ so much of his own responses to similar situations in the past. So, yeah, TJ had a little hope that maybe, Cyrus was different.

It wasn’t just his apparent lack of attraction to girls, though. It was also the way they made eye contact for a little too long sometimes, the way Cyrus would walk closer to him, always choose to sit next to him, the tension that sometimes hung in the air when it was just the two of them. TJ knew his hope could be distorting his interpretation, but as time went on, as Cyrus got more touchy with him, as he became more and more confident that Cyrus really did look like he wanted to kiss him-TJ was really starting to feel like it wasn’t just blind hope.

“When’s the sun supposed to set?” TJ asked. He wanted to do it around sunset. He promised himself that before the sun was out of view, he’d tell him.

“9:07. Latest sunset of the year.” Cyrus replied.

“How did you know that without checking?”

“It’s the summer solstice. Latest sunset of the year.”

“And it’s…8:38 now, so I guess I’ve got a little bit of time.” TJ responded casually, pulling on his shirt.

“Time to do what?” Cyrus asked.

Crap. Why did he say that?

“Time to drive us around to find a good place to watch the sunset.”

Cyrus smiled “That’s really sweet, but I think right here is pretty much an ideal sunset spot.” Cyrus motioned ahead of him to the western shoreline, where, sure enough, the sun was approaching the horizon, and they would have a totally unobstructed view.

“Ah, right, well, problem solved.” TJ stood up and began pacing. Why had he said that about finding a spot? Now it was even more obvious than before that something was up. And pacing in the small boat really didn’t serve his purpose of appearing to be calm at all.

“Teej, what’s going on?” His voice was so sweet and soft, and it made TJ so afraid. How could he do this? What if he’s wrong?

“I gotta tell you something.” TJ said before he could stop himself. The words felt heavy in his mouth.

“Okay, what’s up?” Cyrus said in his therapist voice.

TJ looked back at him. “Um, okay, uhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Cyrus nodded, imploring him to continue.

“Can you put a shirt on please? This is too weird with your shirt off.” TJ said. It was. It was way too weird.

Cyrus made a face but pulled his shirt on over his head. “Sorry.” TJ said, looking away. He’d managed to just dig himself into another hole.

“It’s fine…” Cyrus’s therapist voice was gone, he seemed nervous now. Great, TJ had made him anxious.

“No, I’m sorry, I just, ugh, I…I needed to tell you something, I promised myself I would but now I ughhhhh.”

“TJ, breathe, you’re okay.”

TJ took a few deep, slow breaths, along with Cyrus. He felt himself calming down, finally. He looked over at the sun, approaching the horizon. It was getting closer. He could do this.

“What if I told you…okay three things, okay? One truth and two lies.” TJ had no idea what he was doing.

“Alright, we can do it that way.” 

“Alright, let me think.” TJ took his time, trying to think of conceivably true things to make up. All he could think of were true things. _‘I think I might be in love with you.’ ‘I’m afraid I’ll never be able to get a good job because of my condition.’ ‘I’m pretty sure I’m never going to be attracted to girls.’ ‘I punched a wall last year and I thought I broke my knuckle.’_ ‘ _I’m pretty sure if I kissed you right now I’d start crying tears of joy.’_

“Okay, so three things. Number one, my parents are getting divorced. Number two, I got a girl pregnant. Number three, I’m gay.”

He couldn’t believe he’d really managed to make this so awkward. He’d had it all planned out. He’d sweet talk Cyrus, get closer and closer to him and just somehow smoothly tell him about his feelings and it would be like something out of a cheesy movie. Instead it seemed he had gone with the most uncomfortable and strange approach he possibly could have.

Of course Cyrus, sweet, perfect, forgiving Cyrus, just sat there, a picture of calm.

“Alright, so, first off, I’m pretty sure if your parents were getting divorced you wouldn’t be having such a difficult time telling me.” TJ nodded. Cyrus had a really good point there.

“Second, I really don’t think there’s any way you could have even gotten close to getting a girl pregnant.” Yeah, that one was pretty far fetched.

“So, if you’re trying to come out to me right now, then I just wanna say that I totally and completely support you.”

“Okay, cool, cool.” TJ calmed down enough to sit down, not next to Cyrus, but across from him, in the driver’s seat. He looked at Cyrus then, who seemed to be smiling pretty wide. TJ felt that spark of hope in his chest. He was thinking about what to say next when Cyrus filled the silence for him.

“Are you waiting for me to tell you that I’m also gay? Because I am.” TJ giggled than. He’d calmed down a lot. Cyrus had that affect on him.

“Just because we’re both gay, doesn’t mean you have to like me. But. Just for the record, I do kinda really like you.” TJ says, not quite making eye contact with Cyrus.

“Alright, well that works about because I also kinda really like you.” Cyrus replies.

TJ looks at him, his big brown eyes, his genuine smile, and feels his heart soar inside him. This perfect, pure, amazing, sweet, loveable boy liked _him._ Even though it hadn’t been the smooth confession he was hoping for, it all worked out in the end.

TJ managed to tear his eyes away from Cyrus to check on the horizon, and sure enough, the sunset was just beginning.

“Wanna watch the sunset together?” TJ asked. It was a silly question. “Of course I do.”

TJ sat himself down next to Cyrus, who immediately scooted closer to him. There was a second of uncertainty between them, before TJ slowly reached over and put his hand on Cyrus’s, who turned his hand over and laced his fingers with TJ’s.

Cyrus rested his head on TJ’s shoulder, and TJ gently rested his head atop Cyrus’s, as they watched, hands intertwined, as the sun finally set, leaving behind a brilliant red, pink and orange sky.

* * *

+1- The first time they watched the sunrise together, it’s only by chance they stayed up late enough to do it.

Cyrus had come over to TJ’s house to light off fireworks, as it was July 1st and officially an appropriate time to do so. TJ’s house was more isolated than Cyrus’s, without many cars driving by, so they shot off small bottle rockets and set off little rings that buzzed and jumped and burned green. Well, TJ set them off while Cyrus watched. It was a comfortable dynamic they had.

“Baby, be careful!” Cyrus had said to him at one point when he was struggling to light one. He’d had to take a moment to breathe then, the concern in Cyrus’s voice, the way he said ‘Baby’ pulled his lips into an automatic smile and gave him butterflies.

TJ almost didn’t believe it when his parents allowed him and Cyrus to retire to his room to sleep, without batting an eye. He hadn’t told them anything, but he couldn’t believe that they’d be so oblivious. How could they not see the way his heart swelled every time he looked at Cyrus? How could they not sense that he was utterly, madly, deeply in love with this boy?

With Amber having been paid off to spend the night at a friend’s, TJ and Cyrus laid side by side in TJ’s twin bed. “Hey, boyfriend.” Cyrus had said to him, running his fingers through his soft, un-gelled hair. “Boyfriend.” TJ replied, he loved the way the word felt in his mouth. Having a boyfriend, being a boyfriend…it all felt even better than he hoped it would.

The hours felt like minutes as they laid in bed, face to face, just talking. They talked about their friends, funny stories, little childhood secrets, and future goals. They talked about the beginning of time, the end of time, and the edge of the universe. They talked about religion, society, gender, identity. They talked about everything and nothing at all.

Cyrus was almost asleep when his phone softly dinged-a low battery warning. “Holy crap!” He said as he looked at his phone. “What?”

“Guess what time it is.” TJ couldn’t guess. It felt like he’d laid next to Cyrus forever, but not for nearly long enough.

“It’s 5:45. I’ve never stayed awake this long.”

“Do you wanna go to sleep?” TJ asked. Somehow, he wasn’t tired. The excitement of being next to Cyrus just kept getting renewed. He watched something spark on Cyrus’s face. “TJ…it’s 13 minutes until sunrise.”

Cyrus didn’t even have to ask. Before even of them knew it, they were walking down TJ’s street, Cyrus holding a bag of muffins he’d bought the day before, TJ holding an old picnic blanket. They found a spot-not a park exactly, just an empty grassy lot with a clear eastern view, TJ spread out the blanket and Cyrus handed him his muffin-toasted coconut.

TJ wrapped his right arm around Cyrus well he used his left hand to eat his muffin, while Cyrus mirrored him.

Just before the sun rose, TJ leaned over and gave Cyrus a quick kiss. It was everything a first kiss is supposed to be. TJ couldn’t believe all the emotions coursing through his veins as he pulled back and saw Cyrus’s face looking at him, smiling and in love. The kiss left his whole body warm and tingling and with the overwhelming sense that this was exactly where he was meant to be.

When they were finally able to turn their heads away from each other, they watched the sun come up, signaling the beginning of a wonderful new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I love every comment I get on these, means so much!! Hope everyone has a happy final week of new episodes, we are so lucky to have this show which has brought so many people together and given joy to even more!


End file.
